Unlikely Reunions
by Dr.Sun
Summary: Someone from Yang and Ruby's past shows up out of nowhere and with them comes problems. Except, they seem to be from everyone elses past, too. Set halfway through Vol. 2, where events of Vol. 3 and onwards are overwritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so. First RWBY fic I've done. I've fallen head over heels for this series and I'm always watching it. I've been stirring about writing this for a while now, but its kinda been all over the place so theres that. I kept trying to think out the whole thing but I'm just going to go chapter by chapter. And if you enjoy this, feel free to check out my other fic and such.**

 **Anyway, this** ** _is_** **in an AU of sorts. I think? I'm not sure but I felt like an OC might suit this kind of fic and I thought it would be interesting if said OC has connections and relationships to many of the characters in this fic, so I thought long and hard about the relations this OC would have with the other characters. This is mostly because I honestly just like writing about the history of my OC's.**

 **And as for the OC's relationships with the existing characters, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **So here we go, into my first RWBY story.**

Ruby slowly woke from her slumber, the first thing she saw being Yang's eyes. Yang was excited beyond comparison and she couldn't wait until Ruby woke up.

"Ruby's awake!" Yang yelled to the rest of team RWBY.

All at once Yang, Blake, and Weiss all got right up in Ruby's face and yelled to her "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

And just like that it all made sense. Today was, obviously, Ruby's 16th birthday. She was excited, yes, but it didn't show, seeing as she just woke up and was super tired.

Ruby slowly forced herself to sit up and open her eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"Thanks guys. You remembered!" she cheered.

"Of course we did, silly! We celebrate everyone's birthday." Yang stated.

Blake brought a tray over to Ruby's bedside. It had a large silver plate with a steel lid on the top. She placed the tray down on Ruby's lap and pulled the lid off of the plate. "Breakfast is served." Blake said with a smile, although she had to surpress her instincts that she got the part of the servant because she was a Faunus.

"Aww, thanks, Blake. You shouldn't have."

"Actually," the faunus started. "Weiss did all the cooking." Blake informed Ruby.

Ruby turned to Weiss with her jaw on the floor, a look of shock on her face. She looked as if she were about to explode. Deep inside, she knew that Weiss and her were best buddies. Weiss just didn't know yet.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Did you...- for me?"

"I didn't want to seem rude or mean so I made breakfast for you, ok? There's nothing wrong with being a good teammate and certainly nothing wrong about being a good friend." Weiss argued.

Ruby grabbed all the girls surrounding her and held them close to her. "Thanks so much guys! I'm sure today is gonna be great!" Ruby said, optimistically.

"Well, its a good thing we don't have class at all, today." Yang said.

"No class?!" Ruby repeated.

"Yes, our timetable is completely clear for the next few days." said Weiss, looking at the teams calendar on her scroll.

Ruby squeezed the girls even tighter and squealed. "This is gonna be the best birthday, ever!" she yelled.

* * *

The four got up and did what they had to do, before heading into Vale. After the bullhead they rode in had landed, Yang, Weiss and Blake treated Ruby and took her wherever she wanted. That means that they took her to almost every single cookie shop in Vale. After Ruby was satisfied with her cookies, they all tried to decide where they would go for dinner.

"So where are we gonna go for dinner?" Yang questioned.

Weiss replied "I know of a small, but classy, place on the corner a few blocks over. Its absolutely wonderf-"

"I think the decision should be up to Ruby, _Weiss_." Blake intervened. "It _is_ her birthday."

Ruby thought long and hard on where they could go that everyone would enjoy.

"I don't really know any nice places. Places that aren't cookie shops, at least." the small girl admitted.

"NO, NO, NO! NO! No more cookies... please." Yang said loudly. If she had another cookie she would probably explode.

"Okay, then. Guess anywhere with cookies is crossed off." Ruby said, disappointed.

Blake held Yang and rubbed her back slowly. "Shhh, it's ok. There's no more cookies. You'll be fine."

"A-are you sure?" Yang managed to stutter.

"Yes, I'm sure. Right, Weiss?"

"I agree. No more cookies." Weiss chimed in.

The group stood in the now dark street and wondered what they should do for dinner. It was already dark and they had not decided yet.

Ruby had a look of determination on her face. She **would** find somewhere they would all like. While Yang started to get 'Cookie PTSD' Blake consoled her. Meanwhile, Weiss and Ruby were looking around for places to eat.

Ruby focused more on the taste and reading customer reviews, while Weiss fixated on the class of the places they checked out.

* * *

After an hour and a half of searching they had still not agreed on a place to go for dinner.

Blake went back to her original argument: "I still think that Ruby should decide on her own, since we can't seem to agree."

Weiss let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok, fine. But it better be at least a little bit classy. And no cookies!"

Yang quietly asked Ruby "So where are we gonna eat, sis?"

Ruby suddenly felt a lot of pressure. It was her 16th birthday. She knew that most girls really cared about their 16th but she didn't really mind. But yet, she still felt pressure. She wanted it to be amazing. So she did the only thing she knew to do in this situation.

"I'll call Uncle Qrow!"

Weiss' jaw just dropped. "Are you sure that acoholic won't take us to a bar and get us drunk?"

"Of course he won't. I trust him with this."

Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked through her contacts until she found Qrow. She pressed call and it started ringing.

Soon there was a click and a rustling noise. After a few seconds it stopped.

"Hey there, Ruby. Happy birthday." he said with a grin, though she couldn't see it.

"Hey, Qrow! Um, listen. We've been searching for a place to eat dinner for ages and we wanted to know if you had any good places." she said. She ended up telling him the whole story.

After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Where are you? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ruby had no idea where they were. Nor did Weiss, Blake or Yang.

"Well, you see... we're kind of lost."

There was an audible sigh from Qrow's end. "Ok, then. Look for street signs, shops, things that are recognisable."

Ruby looked around for street signs. There were none at all. Strange. She took a look at the shops that were up and down the street.

"Well, there's a library right at an intersection. Directly across from it is a dust shop. Then halfway down one of the streets there's a small café."

Qrow was silent for a while.

"Mhm. Mhm. Ok, I think I got it. I should be there in 5 minutes."

He was there in 4.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And I know that you might be wondering where the OC is, but I'm still trying to figure them out. I'd say that they'll probably be in the end of the next chapter, like a reveal. Speaking of chapters however, at the time of me uploading this I'll be just starting on chapter 4. I'm writing the first 3 chapters now (at the time of writing) and if any changes need to be made to this chapter and the next one, I will make them before I upload them.**

 **Ok, lets get back into Ruby's birthday.**

Qrow had arrived at the corner the girls were standing on in a matter of minutes.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled as she threw herself into a hug. "Hi."

"Hey there, kid. Happy birthday." was all he said.

Qrow looked over to the other girls and gave a nod to say hello. Yang put her arms around Ruby and Qrow and pulled tight.

After they let go, Qrow took a step away.

"I just have to make a quick call. It's really important." he said.

Ruby nodded and turned to the other 3 girls and said "It's okay, guys. Just a few more minutes."

Blake sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Yang just groaned.

Qrow took a few steps away from the girls and pulled out his scroll. He selected a number without a name and put it to his ear.

Someone picked up.

"Hey, buddy? Yeah it's me. Of course I know. Hey, listen. It's kind of important. Well, you see, it's Ruby's birthday. 16. Well it would mean a lot to her if you showed up. Come on. It's her... sweet 16 or whatever girls call it. Ok, see ya."

He put his scroll in his pocket and walked back over to the girls. "So who wants to go get dinner?"

* * *

Qrow had taken them to a small Mistralian restaurant that wasn't too far from the bullhead station. It was a nice little place, with candlelit tables and excellent food but they were a bit short on staff. It wasn't the most expensive place either, so Weiss, Yang, Qrow and Blake payed, refusing to let Ruby spend more than a cent.

After they had finished their meals they payed the bill and left. Qrow suggested they go to one of his favorite places. Nobody knew where it was but he insisted on going there, saying he had a birthday surprise.

"How can you have a surprise planned out? What would happen if we didn't invite you to come with us?" Ruby asked as they walked.

"Well, we didn't exactly invite him for dinner..." Weiss mumbled.

"I guess I would have just showed up anyway. I'd find a way to get you your surprise." Qrow said.

After almost an hour of walking, they reached a part of the city where there were less and less buildings and it seemed like they were slowly reaching the end of the city itself. Then the road they were following just stopped. Beyond it was a forest.

"This way." Qrow said as he pushed through the bushes. The girls reluctantly followed. Blake didn't seem to mind it. As for Weiss, however, she mostly complained that her clothes were getting dirty. Yang pushed through after Qrow, not once questioning his judgement. Ruby followed after Yang, not once questioning _her_ judgement.

After a while they lost sight of Qrow, as the bushes and trees grew thicker. Yang insisted they judt keep pushing on. So they did and theu found themselves in a small clearing, with a cliff. Qrow sat on the edge and looked back at the girls shocked faces, smiling.

"It's..." Blake started.

"Beautiful" Weiss stated.

"Breathtaking" Ruby chimed in.

"Awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

"Pretty good, don't you think?" Qrow asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Totally worth it." Ruby replied.

The group all joined Qrow on the edge of the cliff. It was peaceful. Below, there was a small river, running through the forest. The sun reflected off it as it set. They could see grimm scattered through the forest.

"Why aren't there any grimm up here? Its almost night and we're out in the middle of nowhere." Ruby stated.

"Well grimm are attracted to negative emotions. And this place gives off the exact opposite." Qrow answered.

They sat there for a while. Nothing but silence and an amazing view. Ruby decided that this could possibly be the best birthday she's ever had.

"Thanks Qrow. Thanks guys." Ruby said.

"No problem, sis." Yang replied.

"Your welcome" said Weiss, with a smile on her face.

Blake just smiled at her and shrugged.

Qrow ruffled her hair and said "It was nothing. And I still have that surprise for you."

Ruby looked confused. "I thought this was the surprise."

"Nope" was all Qrow said.

"So... what is it?" Ruby asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Ruby sighed. There would be no point in interrogating him further so she decided to just enjoy the view like everyone else.

* * *

After another half hour or so of watching nature do its thing they started to get bored.

"When do I get the surprise?" Ruby questioned?

"Not sure. Might be a while yet." Qrow answered.

Then Qrow's scroll started buzzing in his pocket. He got up and walked away from thr cliff and answered it.

"Not until tomorrow? Come on, she was so excited. Fine. You better be here."

Then he hung up. He returned to the girls.

"So. Bad news: the surprise won't be here until tomorrow." he told them.

Ruby sighed in disappointment. Qrow put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ruby, it'll be worth the wait. I promise."

"Yeah. I hope so." the small girl said. She sounded disappointed but she tried not to dwell on it. It was still one of the best days ever.

"The bullheads have stopped for the day so I guess you'll have to find somewhere else to stay. Doesn't look like you'll be going back to Beacon." Qrow informed them. "Maybe you can find a hotel."

"Well, can you stay with us?" Ruby asked, giving him her best puppy eyes.

Qrow sighed. "You just want me to pay, don't you?"

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Qrow!"

So they returned to Vale through the forest. Weiss looked at the maps on her scroll and found a cheap, but nice, hotel. They had a room that had 3 bedrooms, with 2 beds in each room. So Qrow pushed 2 beds together and slept in that, while Ruby and Yang shared a room and Blake and Weiss shared the other.

After they all got into bed they soon all fell asleep.

By tomorrow, Ruby's surprise should have arrived.

She couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is it. The chapter where the OC comes into play. That's really all I have to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

Qrow woke up to the sound of arguing. He walked out of his room and saw the girls in the main living area, fighting over what to get from room service. Ruby said that they should get chocolate chip pancakes. Yang suggested that they just get toast. Weiss was saying they should get seafood crepes with soy sauce. Blake seemed to like what Weiss suggested.

When Qrow walked into the room they all stopped.

"Sorry, Uncle Qrow." Ruby apologised.

"We didn't mean to wake you up." said Yang.

"It's alright. Just stop arguing and decide on something." he told them.

The girls fell silent and looked at the menu. They quietly discussed what they wanted and soon agreed. They told Qrow and he ordered it. After about 10 minutes, their food arrived and they started eating.

"So Ruby," Qrow started.

"Yeah?" she replied, with a mouth full of food.

"You excited for your surprise?" he asked, with a grin.

The younger girl jumped up and yelled "I forgot all about it! When does it get here?"

Qrow smiled. "Soon, I promise."

"Aw. You keep saying that." she said.

"Well this time I mean it for real."

* * *

They checked out of the hotel and started walking back to the bullhead station, so they could get back to Beacon and see their friends. As they got near, there was an Atlas dropship overhead and a small convoy of Atlas vehicles on the ground.

"Oh no." was all Qrow said.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"Come with me." Qrow instructed.

He ran after the Atlas convoy and the girls followed.

"Why are we following them?" Weiss asked as they ran.

Qrow stopped as they reached an open airfield. There were barricades set up by Atlas all around the area.

"Surprise." Qrow said.

"You got me an army?!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

"Well, more like what the army is about to shoot at." Qrow answered.

Ruby tried to look past the barricades and Atlas troops.

There was a single hooded figure, surrounded by Atlas soldiers.

"Is that..." Ruby gasped. She looked to Qrow.

"You bet it is."

"I haven't seen him for, like, 10 years!" Ruby exclaimed. She turned to Yang and grabbed her arm. "Yang! Can you believe it?"

"Yang had a blank expression on her face.

"No. I can't."

The figure had his hands up in the air, as if surrendering. Atlas soldiers surrounded him, guns pointing at him at all times. One soldier tried to grab him by the arms and put handcuffs on him. He obviously didn't like that idea. He grabbed the soldiers arms and pinned them behind his back. He then held the soldier like a human shield. There was a silence. Everything froze. A few soldiers tried to get behind him. As they did so the hooded man threw the soldier he held at the soldiers behind him. The soldiers surrounding him all shot wildly at him. He moved out of the lines of fire, flipping over the sprays of bullets. He threw a blade connected to a chain at one soldier and it pierced his armor. He pulled the chain suddenly. This jerked the soldier off of his feet, towards the hooded man. He spin-kicked the soldier on the chain, stopping him from flying further. The hooded man pulled a Bastard sword off of his back and threw it at 2 soldiers. He disappeared from his current position and reappeared at the blades position, his hand on the hilt. He swung the sword around him, in a sweeping motion. The tip of the blade just managing to hit the front of a few soldiers.

Ruby gasped in shock. "He- he killed those people..."

"They're not people. They're those new Atlas robotic soldiers. He wouldn't kill people." Qrow told her.

All the Atlas soldiers stopped. They just stood there. The hooded man looked around, obviously confused. All the soldiers retreated. He rested the blade on his shoulder. Then there was a thunderous crash.

Qrow sighed. "And that's one of those new Atlas mechs. Stay here and do _not_ move."

Qrow pulled his sword off of his back and ran towards the hooded man.

The mech arrived in front of the hooded figure. He looked up at it and pulled his sword off his shoulder. Qrow grabbed his shoulder. He turned around.

"Qrow! Good to see you, buddy." he said sarcastically.

"Don't try to take that thing on. Let's get out of here." Qrow warned.

The hooded figure looked at Qrow.

"Then why do you have your sword out?" he asked with a smart-ass tone in his voice.

Qrow sighed again.

The hooded man ran towards the mech, preparing his sword to strike. As he thrust his sword forward Qrow dashed in front of him and blocked the strike.

"Qrow! Let me do this." he complained.

Qrow shook his head and pushed the hooded figures sword back. The hooded figure threw his sword straight up in the air and waved at Qrow. He appeared at the swords position. He threw the sword downwards towards the mechs shoulder. The hooded figure let himself fall onto the top of the mech. He grabbed his sword, that had been wedged into the mechs armour plating. He sheathed the sword and pulled a small metal briefcase out of his jacket. He threw the briefcase into the air and it transformed into an automatic rifle. He caught it and pulled a magazine off his belt. He stuck the magazine into the bottom of the gun. He continued to load the rifle.

Team RWBY continued to watch from where Qrow left them. Weiss looked shocked.

"He's a maniac! How could he ruthlessly destroy all that Atlas property?" Weiss asked herself.

"Yep. Just as awesome as I remember." Ruby said.

Yang had her head in her palms. "I cannot believe him."

Blake just stared at him, almost entranced. The way he moved and fought was amazing.

Qrow climbed up the mechs arm and struck his sword at the hooded figure. In an instant, he blocked the blade with his rifle. Qrow forced his sword onto the gun more. The hooded figure pushed back. Then, the gun split. The figure was pushed to the ground. Qrow put his sword at the mans throat. He rolled to the side, off the mech. He pulled his sword off his back and stabbed it into the mechs armour as hard as he could. He used his weight to pull the blade down through the mech. He put his feet against the mech and pushed off, about 15 feet in the air. He flipped backwards and threw his sword at the ground, it landing perfectly. Qrow pointed the gun barrel of his sword at the blade in the ground. Just as he had guessed, the hooded man appeared at its location just seconds later. Qrow fired off several shots at the hooded figure. He pulled his sword out of the ground and attempted to block the shots. He forgot that Qrows gun had a scatter shot effect, a few of the pellets managing to hit his body. Qrow fired one more shot at him. It didn't break off into pellets. He tried to evade it but it only just missed him, instead merely scraping the hood. The bullet grazed his head, the force pulling the hood away from his head.

Underneath, was a young man. He looked to be about 20. He had dark brown hair. And... silver eyes.

"What's Qrow doing?!" Ruby yelled.

Yang looked shocked. She covered her mouth with her hands. "NO!" she screamed.

Blake and Weiss looked at the sisters.

They all ran towards the battleground.

The mech started to fall over, it now in a critical state. Qrow jumped off the mech and landed on the ground.

The no longer hooded figure had dropped his sword. Qrow walked over to it, pointing his gun at the other man. He picked up the sword. The man then used his semblance to teleport to the swords position, then spin-kicked Qrow, knocking all the air out of his lungs. The man grabbed his sword. He had blood dripping from his forehead. He put a hand over the wound and pointed his sword at Qrow.

"Nice try, old man." he said with a smirk.

He lifted his sword up and was about to strike Qrow down, when an awful familiar high pitched voice yelled "Stop!".

The hooded figure lowered his blade and turned around. He dropped his sword and walked over to Ruby. His serious face put on a warm smile. He stood right in front of her. He looked down at Ruby and put a hand on her head.

"Hey there, Ruby. How's my little sis doin'?"

Weiss and Blake looked shocked.

"You and him are... related?" Weiss asked.

The man looked at Weiss. He looked her up and down, sizing her up. Finally, he spoke.

"No, not completely." he said.

Yang told Weiss "He's adopted." Her voice was cold and dull.

The man turned to Yang.

"Gee, thanks, Yang. Ten years and that's all you have to say?" he said sarcastically.

"How can you go saying that? YOU walked out on US! You can't _seriously_ use that against me!" Yang yelled.

She turned and stormed off. The group looked a little awkward.

"She... she'll be back. She just needs to cool off." Ruby stated.

"Well, if you two aren't related then how come you have silver eyes, just like Ruby's? They're supposed to be a rare trait, aren't they? Weiss interrogated.

He answered "There is such thing as a coincidence. Other than that, I guess we're both natural born warriors." He grabbed Ruby and pulled her to his side.

Meanwhile, Blake had a devious look on her face. She reached her hand out to the man.

"The name's Blake. Blake Belladonna." she said, smiling.

Ruby's brother let Ruby go and took Blake's hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Belladonna." he said. "My name is-"

"I am Weiss Schnee" she interrupted, also reaching her hand out.

The man just looked at Weiss.

She cleared her throat. "I said, 'I am Wei-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are." he said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, really? Then what makes you so special that you think you can talk to me like that?" she asked.

"Well, your father is trying to get me killed, for starters. All that was his work." he replied.

Weiss was in shock. "What? No. My father wouldn't do that."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but he really doesn't like me." he said.

"I should go look for Yang. I'll call you when I find her." Weiss said to Ruby.

Weiss turned around and headed off in the same direction as Yang did.

Qrow approached the man and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it, Qrow. What's that for?" he asked.

"That's for being a jackass." Qrow replied.

Ruby, Blake, Qrow and the other man stood on the landing platform near the docks.

Blake realised that shd still hadn't asked the man his name.

"Anyway, um... what did you say your name was?" she asked the man, timidly.

"I didn't." he said. He had a sort of thousand-mile stare in his eyes. Not really focusing on anything, just looking but not seeing. "Name's Rozen. And no, not like 'Ruby Roze'. Its a 'z" not an 'se'. Also, there's an 'n' on the end. But I digress." Rozen said.

Blake felt strange. She felt as if she heard the name before.

"Rozen... Rozen..." Blake repeated quietly. She couldn't figure it out.

"So, we should get out of here." Rozen said awkwardly.

"Seconded" Qrow agreed.

So, the four walked back towards the city.

"Oh wait, forgot my hood." Rozen said.

He ran back and got his hood than returned to the others. They continued walking.

"That really hurt, you know, Qrow?" he whined. Qrow just scoffed. "Well, in my defense, you _shot me._ You shot me. You shot me! What the hell were you thinking?"

Qrow stopped for a second. He thought about it. "You attacked first."

Then, Rozen stopped. "Hm. You aren't wrong. However, you got in the way. See, I destroyed that thing just fine. It would have been easier if you stayed out of my way."

Ruby gasped. She stopped Rozen and lifted up his shirt under his jacket. Her shocked expression turned confused. There were no wounds. Not even a scratch.

"What happened? Qrow shot you. You should have bullet holes right there!" the small girl explained.

"What about his aura?" Blake suggested matter-of-factly.

"Nope. Don't have one." Rozen told the faunus.

"How can you not have an aura? Everyone has one. You just need to unlock it." Blake said.

"Well you need a soul to have an aura." Rozen said. He winked at her as he said it.

Blake opened her mouth to speak but she closed it and just kept walking.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the bullhead station. Ruby pulled out her scroll and called Weiss. She picked up in seconds.

"Hey Weiss. We're at the bullhead station. Have you found Yang?"

"I told you that I'd call you when I did. Have you tried calling her? She won't answer my calls."

"I've called her, like, a million times!"

The young girl sighed. "Why do you care so much about finding Yang, anyway?" Ruby asked.

Weiss didn't want to admit the real reason. There were 2 reasons. The first being, Yang and her were friends and teammates, wether she liked it or not. Secondly, Yang was Ruby's sister and she meant a lot to Ruby. So if she helped Ruby find her sister, maybe Ruby would realise that Weiss herself wasn't all that bad.

Long story short, Weiss liked Ruby. As in, she really liked Ruby. As in, she had a huge crush on Ruby.

Blake, Qrow and Rozen were all leant against the wall. Blake was reading a book and Qrow and Rozen were talking.

"So, Qrow." he started.

"Yeah?" was all Qrow could say inbetween sips from his flask.

"I was just wondering... how's mom?" Rozen asked reluctantly.

Qrow almost coughed up his drink. He put the lid on his flask and put it back in his pocket.

"Raven? She's fine. I guess." Qrow replied.

"Cool, cool. Wait, what? What do you mean, you guess? Tell me what you mean!" he demanded.

The older man sighed. "Let's just say that she's still doing her usual thing. Hasn't changed much at all."

"Hm. Ok. Good for her." Rozen said, disappointment clear in his voice.

Ruby got off her scroll with Weiss and turned to the others.

"We should probably go help Weiss find Yang. They're both out there, alone." Ruby told them.

Rozen pulled his hood over his head. And got up off the wall and started walking.

"Wait, Rozen. Where are you going?" Ruby questioned her older brother.

"I'm going to go try and find your friend. I'm afraid that Yang probably doesn't want to see me right now." he answered, as he continued walking.

"I'll go with him!" Blake insisted, running after him.

The

That left just Ruby and Qrow.

"So. Guess we better go find your sister." Qrow said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ruby agreed.

As they walked, Qrow piped up.

"What's the bet they're gonna hook up?"

"100%, no doubt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright listen up. With that last chapter, I wrote a lot more than usual. I think it was probably because of the fight scenes, which I find super hard to write, and the useless dialogue that was just scattered around. So the first 2 chapters were around 1 200 - 1 600 words. The previous chapter, however, was 2 600. And that was exhausting. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Rozen had walked about 20 feet before Blake had shown up alongside him, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Huh? I mean, excuse me?" she stuttered.

"Well, you seem a little... out of it." he stated, trying to sound polite.

She let out a sigh.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, tell me anyways. I've been told I'm a good listener." Rozen told her.

Blake looked at the ground. She had no idea what to say. She was at a loss for words.

"Well, have you ever met someone amd just thought 'Man, I wish I could be with that person'?" she asked. "But you realise that you probably never could be. Not for any major reason. Just because things wouldn't work out."

"This sounds like it's coming from somewhere personal. Are you alright, Blake?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She shivered at the contact. She brushed her hair behind her ear and blushed a little.

"I'm fine. It's just... nothing." she tried to divert the conversation to finding Weiss but she had a hard time when she found herself automatically leaning against his chest. His firm, toned chest...

Anyway, her thoughts wandered. She pulled her head back up instantly, taking her hands off his chest. She tried to move away, only to find that he had held his arms around her. She blushed as he let go.

 _Were we cuddling? I mean, it was only for a split second, but he cuddled me! He cuddled back. I'm such an idiot, though. Why would I do that? I just lost all control._

Rozen coughed. "Sorry, Blake. I shouldn't have.." he coughed again.

Blake giggled quietly, seeing that he was more embarrassed than she was.

"Let's go find Weiss." Blake suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

Ruby and Qrow walked along an empty street. Ruby was on her scroll, texting Yang. She had already called her a thousand times. She never picked up.

Qrow tried calling her, too, yet to no avail. He called again and again. He was more worried than he let on. He and Ruby seemed to be closest, but he and Yang shared moments together that mad their bond stronger than any other.

He was about to put his scroll away when he felt it buzz in his hand.

He looked at the screen. And thank God, it was Yang.

He answered it.

"Yang? Where are you? You don't just run off like tha-" he paused. He could hear what sounded like sobbing.

"Yang! Tell me where you are. Come on." he pleaded.

"I don't know..." she finally answered.

"Hold on, let me track your scroll."

"No! If you do that you'll have to hang up. Don't leave." she begged.

"I'm sorry, Yang. We can talk when we find you." he said calmly.

"It's gonna be ok, Yang." Ruby chimed in. "Yang in there!" she said. She found it surprisingly fun to make puns.

Qrow could hear a small chuckle on the other end.

"Ok, fine. Just be quick."

"I promise we'll be there as quick as possible." Qrow promised.

* * *

Blake and Rozen were casually walking around the streets, not really interested in finding Weiss. Not that they weren't looking for her. They just didn't seem like they were trying to find her.

Blake's bow twitched as she heard a faint call. It sounded likd Weiss.

"I think she's this way. C'mon."

"Alright. How do you know?" Rozen asked.

"I thought I heard her. Trust me." she assured him.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she ran.

After they ran a few blocks Rozen stopped. He breathed heavily. "You keep going. I'll catch up." he told her.

"Ok, just don't get lost." Blake said.

She continued running down the street. Rozen looked up and down the road, checking it was empty. He reached into his jacket and pulled out 3 small knives. He threw one as far as he could. He warped to it. He repeated the process, rapidly gaining on Blake. He used the walls of buildings and lamp posts to use his warp more efficiently.

Suddenly Blake stopped. Rozen stopped too, hanging onto a knife that was stuck in the wall. He dropped down from it and landed next to Blake.

"Whats up? She here?" he asked her.

"I think so. Let me check." she told him. She pulled out her scroll and called Weiss.

After it rang four times, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Weiss, where are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm at the bullhead station. Thats where Ruby's brother said you guys were?"

Blake turned to Rozen. She could not believe this. She didn't know wether to be angry or to be impressed.

"Yeah, wait there. I'll call you back."

She hung up and put her scroll in her pocket. She approached Rozen and looked him dead in the eye.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know that?" he told her.

"Don't give me that crap. Weiss tells me that you said we were at the bullhead station." she said, cracking her knuckles.

He put a hand on her cheek and in that moment she completely forgave him. She realised that it was actually kind of sweet.

"Okay, maybe I tricked you into walking around for no apparent reason. There. Happy?" he admitted.

Blake smiled. "Very. I think it's kind of sweet." She moved closer. "So. You maybe want to... get coffee sometime?" she asked gingerly.

"Mhm" he mumbled as he played with her hair. He was now the entranced one. Her hair was silky smooth, but not greasy or oily in any way. His hands reached her bow. Blake tensed up. She would stop him but... it felt so good. She was itching for someone to play with her ears. He was brushing painfully close to them, as if he were teasing her.

He played with her bow for a bit. He toyed with it in his hands, rubbing along her ears as he did so. But then, Blake made a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake. She purred. She couldn't help it. It felt so good, she just had to let it out. Thankfully, he didn't notice. What he did notice, however, was the fact that Blake was hiding cat ears with her bow.

He was playing with her hair when he accidentally tugged on the bow and it came undone. She gasped in shock.

"Listen, I-I can explain." she stammered.

He put a finger on her lips.

"Shh. It's okay. Why would you need to explain yourself? It doesn't matter whats under your bow." he assured her. "Anyway, we should get back to the bullhead station."

"Yeah. Let's go. Anyway, how did you get Weiss' number?" Blake asked.

"Her sister, Winter, told me." Blake looked confused. "Winter and I have history, it's not important." Rozen said.

Blake nodded. Then the two walked back to the bullhead station in silence.

* * *

Ruby and Qrow arrived at the place Yang was hiding. It was a small café in the middle of no where. Ruby knew that Yang liked it here. There was very few staff members and Yang wss friendly with all of them.

Through the window, Ruby could see Yang sitting with a female waiter, consoling her while she cried. Yang looked up and out of the window. Ruby smiled at her and walked through the door. She rushed over to Yang and held her in a giant hug.

Qrow stood in the doorway. He smiled over at Yang. She smiled back. Ruby pulled her out of her seat and held onto her as they walked. "It's alright, Yang." Ruby consoled.

"I know. I know." Yang replied. "Why now, though? Why now of all times?"

Qrow put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, kiddo."

Ruby and Yang kept walking while Qrow called Rozen and told him that they were now making their way back to the bullhead station.

"I'll get on the next flight over, ok? I have to go see Ozpin anyway and I don't want to be late. It's a win-win."

"Alright. But afterwards we should meet up. I got to talk to you about something important."

Rozen hung up.

He stepped into the bullhead. Blake grabbed his shoulder.

His gaze met hers.

"So if you wanna get coffee, just call me. Though I think that milk would do you fine on its own." he teased.

Blake felt a blush come up.

"Catch you later, kitty." He winked as he boarded the aircraft.

* * *

 **Ok, update from the future. At the time of me writing this message, it's going to be right before I upload it. At this time I have 8 chapters ready to go, I'm half way through writing the ninth. Just letting you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Qrow, Ruby and Yang made their way back to the bullhead station. Yang had calmed down a bit, though she dreaded the fact that she knew she had to confront Rozen. She didn't understand how his sudden reappearance hadn't bothered her. Maybe it's because she was too young to understand what had happened when he left.

* * *

Ten years ago, when Ruby and Yang were just small children, with hopes of saving the world from the treacherous Creatures of Grimm, and Summer Rose were alive. She had been out in the Emerald Forest, hunting for Grimm. The staff at Beacon had been looking for a capable hunter who could take on waves of the most fierce Grimm without fail. Summer had stepped up to the task.

She had been out in the forest for about two days. She was exhausted and sore. She had bruises and scars that her cloak could just barely conceal. She needed to just get it done. She considered asking Qrow for help, but she wouldn't let herself give up that easily.

She was in the middle of taking down a pack of beowolves. She fought her hardest until there were only two left. She had no ammo left in her rifle, so she converted it back into its blade form. She retreated back and waited for them to attack.

One of the beowolves charged at her, the other following its lead. She moved to the side, out of its path. As it passed her, she slashed at the beasts legs. It fell to the ground and screeched in pain. She didn't see the other wolf until it was right in front of her.

It smashed into her side, grabbing her in its jaws. She cried out, as its jaws ripped at her flesh, thrashing her around. She mustered all her strength and stabbed her blade into the top of its neck as she screamed again.

The beast had opened its jaws to howl. It dropped her and she hit the ground. She groaned in pain as she tried to get up. She pulled herself up, using a tree to support herself. She stumbled as she scrambled through the thick forest.

She clutched her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding but she knew she couldn't stop running. She reached a small ditch. She decided to try and get to the other side rather than hide. She slid down and crawled to the other side. She tried to pull herself up, but failed. She jumped up and pushed herself upwards, grabbing at the edge of the ditch.

She managed to haul herself up the hill. She kept running, no longer caring about hiding her wounds. She just sprinted. She ran for her life. She ran until she reached a small cliff. She knew she had no choice. She backed up, the beowolf close behind her.

She ran forward and jumped. She flew for a good few seconds before she hit the rocky curve. She slid down the steep cliff, hitting just about every rock on the way down.

She screamed out, once again, as she reached the bottom. She held onto her torso as tight as she could. Summer slowly limped as she made her way through the woods. She wasn't sure if she had escaped the beast.

She soldiered on until she heard a faint crying. She headed cautiously towards the noise. The black haired woman pushed through a bush and there she found a small child. They were crying over what appeared to be a dead body. She rushed to the boys side. She crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

The child turned around and jumped back. He crawled backwards until his back hit a tree. He looked as if he were only 5 or 6 years old. She slowly pulled her hood back, revealing a warm, caring smile and her stunning silver eyes.

The childs chest heaved as he took in the sight of the kind woman before him.

She glanced at the body. She frowned and removed her cloak. She laid it over the corpse.

Her focus returned to the child. She got on her hands and knees and crawled closer to him.

"What's your name, my child?" she asked in her smooth, angelic voice.

The child just whimpered.

"It's okay. I'm not like... those monsters. I won't hurt you." Summer assured him.

She reached a hand out to him. He slowly grabbed her hand. She smiled again.

"So what's your name, sweetie?"

The small boy let go of her hand.

"Ro- Rozen." was all he said.

"Rozen, huh? Funny. That sounds like my last name." she said with a smile.

"What about my dad?" he asked.

The smile dropped off of Summer's face. She had no idea what to tell him.

"I'm... afraid you won't see him again. I need to take you somewhere safe, but he will not be able to come with us." she said, dreading having to tell a child his father was dead.

"Oh. Okay. Where will you take me?" he questioned the woman.

"I can take you back to my family and we could take care of you."

"Your family?"

"Yes. My two daughters, Ruby and Yang, and my husband, Taiyang." Summer told him.

The small boy looked at her cloak, covering the child's father.

"Okay. I just want to get away from here."

Summer nodded. She could understand. There were Grimm everywhere. She offered a hand to the child. She forgot all about her wounds. She quickly took her cloak as Rozen took her hand and they started walking.

The sun had started to set and the first few stars of the night had appeared. She looked to the sky, paying close attention to the stars. She stopped. She turned and walked in another direction. She now had Rozen upon her back. Her aura had regenerated a fair bit, her wounds not as painful as before.

The forest grew dark and the sky was black. And as Summer walked on, there was a noise. A noise that sent a wave of dread throughout her. It was a deep, bellowing growl.

She froze. She looked around her. She held onto Rozen tightly. The menacing eyes were enough to know. That was an ursa. As soon as she made eye contact, it moved forward and stood on its back legs, roaring.

She cried in fear. It smacked its front legs onto the ground in front of her, forcing her to fall over. Rozen woke at this and screamed.

The beast turned to the child. It slowly approached him and sniffed. Summer was just about to ready her blade, when Rozen stood and contested the bear-like creature.

"NO! Rozen, run!" Summer yelled.

"It's okay." Rozen said quietly.

"What? What do you mean?! It'll kill you!" she warned.

"I was talking to the bear."

Summer stopped. Did she hear correctly? The child just told her that he was speaking to an ursa?

She noticed that the beast had stopped. It sat down like a dog. Rozen put a hand up in front of the beast. It moved it's head forwards and nuzzled into his hand. Summer gasped.

"Look out!" she whispered.

The child slowly moved over to Summer and grabbed onto her hand.

"Let's get out of here." she suggested.

She picked up the child and ran as fast as her wounded legs could take her.

* * *

The room was silent. Winter, Ironwood and Ozpin exchanged glances.

"Wow. That's... what happened?" Winter asked.

"Yep. That's how Summer Rose adopted me, how I met my two best friends (Yang and Ruby) and how I discovered the capabilities of my silver eyes." Rozen answered.

"But you aren't biologically related to the Roses in any way?" Ironwood interrogated.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just think it's awfully strange. How can it be possible. They aren't your real family so how can you have a trait inherited from their family?" The general asked.

"Listen here, James. They are the best, and only, family I've ever had, ok? So why don't you just leave it alo-"

"His family is his business, Ironwood. Let's leave it at that." Qrow interjected.

"Indeed. It's none of your business. And that's not why we're here." Ozpin chimed in.

The clockwork room grew silent again.

"So why are we here, Ozpin?" Winter asked.

"We're here because Ironwood doesn't believe certain parts of my story." Rozen said.

"I just don't get how a human, who lacks an aura, can not only make Grimm fear him, but control them, to a degree. It makes no sense." Ironwood admitted.

Ozoin turned to Rozen. "Rozen, why don't you go ahead and call... Robert." he said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"See? Why do you say it like that? There's nothing wrong with him." the younger man protested.

Ozpin shot him a look that said 'Just shut up and do it'.

"Anyway, there's a small problem. You see, Robert's... grown. So we have to go to the roof."

"What is so special about this Robert that we have to stand on the roof?" Winter demanded.

Once they reached the roof, Winter completely understood.

Right before stood a giant, seemingly tame, nevermore. It payed no attention to anyone except for Rozen. He was even touching it. He gave it a rub on its armour plating. He reached a hand to the little gap between the bottom of its beak and its neck and scratched lightly.

Winter was horrified.

"And you named this thing?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"That's right. And his name is Robert. And don't call him a 'thing'. It makes him feel bad."

Ironwood chuckled in disbelief.

"You can't be serious. This is some kind of joke." the General jested.

The nevermore... _Robert_ stood upright and flapped his wings a few times. He made clicking noises with his beak.

"I'm not really liking your tone, James. And neither is Robert." he said.

"You have no idea how childish you sound." Winter piped up. She had her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Anyway, you convinced yet?" Rozen asked. "I kinda have places to be, you know."

"Oh really? Like where?" Winter joked.

At that moment Rozen's scroll began to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket but dropped while trying to keep Robert under control.

Winter walked over to him and picked up his scroll. She didn't admit it but she was quite shocked and, honestly, a little hurt by what she saw.

"Oh. I see. It's from someone named Blake." Winter said with a frown.

She knew that whatever they had was gone and she forced herself to believe that they would never be involved with each other ever again.

Rozen waved his hand at Robert and the bird flew upwards and zoomed off in seconds.

He grabbed his scroll from Winter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks buddy."

He walked to the edge of the roof, unsheathed his sword and dropped it off the edge of the tower. He gave the group a wave goodbye then disappeared without a trace.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Rozen. It's Blake."

"Hey kitty, what's up?"

"Well... um... you said that if I wanted to get coffee... to just call you. So, here I am. On your scroll. Calling."

Rozen chuckled. "I'd love to. When and where?"

"I... don't really know. Um, can I get back to you on that? I didn't exactly plan this far ahead."

"Blake. It's cool. I'll probably come by to talk to Ruby, though. I'll probably see you then?"

"Yeah, sure. But I don't know if Yang will be around."

"Yeah... About that. I know you probably don't want to hear this but... what goes on between Yang and I won't be pretty. It may seem selfish, but I really don't want you to be around when it gets real between her and I."

"Rozen, it's fine. I completely understand."

"Thanks, Blake. See you later."

"Yeah. You will."

And with that, she hung up.

"Now where the hell am I?" Rozen asked himself.

He was at the bottom of the tower. He decided to wander around the school. He came to a large building with pillars lining the front of it. There was a set of stairs that led to two giant wooden doors.

"This looks important."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I just want to apologise for the extra crappy flashback in the last chapter. Unless you enjoyed it, because when I read through it I thought that it seemed a lot better than most of my other writing. And, if anyone was wondering, there IS going to be some RozenxBlake happening. And that reminds me. Don't ask about Rozen's name. It was just something I came up with at 3 in the morning because I couldn't think of anything. I was trying to figure out a name that doesn'y really sound like an actual name or word. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter, blah blah blah, get ready for some BlakexRozen.**

Unfortunately for Rozen, it wasn't important. He kicked the door open and was met with the shocked and confused faces of about 300 students, all enjoying their meals in the dining hall. Until some jackass 19 year old bursts through the door, ready to fight waves of guards and resist arrest for as long as possible.

Then he realised that this wasn't Atlas.

"Oh. Shit." he whispered to himself. "I thought this was something important. But it seems thar it's just a giant building, filled to the brim with weak children. Sorry, my mistake. Y'see, I'm new in town, so..."

The hunters/huntresses-in-training slowly stood up, one by one. Then, a mean looking guy with a mace walks right up to him. Rozen took a step back, the kid before him being unreasonably close.

"What's your name, buddy?"

"Cardin."

"Nice to meet you."

"So you think we're weak?"

"Wow, you're smart, I'll give you that."

A few other students laughed.

Cardin grit his teeth, then pulled his mace off his back. He was ready to swing it, when Rozen did the most unpredictable, yet amazing, thing anyone in the building had ever seen.

He grabbed Cardin's mace. Took it right out of his hands. He threw it off to the side and pushed past Cardin.

"Anyone know where Ruby is?" he yelled.

"Over here!" came a little voice in the distance.

Cardin took his mace in his hands and swung it at Rozen. Luckily, it hit his sword, completely ignoring the impact. He turned around, pulling his sword out of it's sheath. He threw it backwards over his shoulder, warping to it just before it hit a small blonde guy.

Jaune was immediately afraid of him.

"T-that's... your.. b-brother?" he asked Ruby, shaking.

"Sorry about that. Hard to control. You know, huge sword made out of one of the most dense metals in the world." Rozen apologised.

"Hey Roz." Ruby said.

"Don't call me that. Or I'll start calling you 'Rubes'." Rozen threatened. "Anyways, can I talk to you? And your team?"

Ruby looked at her friends. They just nodded. "Sure. Come on, guys."

"Listen, girls. I need your help." he admitted.

"How so? Weiss asked.

"Well, Weiss (I just had an interesting conversation with your sister, by the way), there is someone who wants me to do a _thing._ And as far as _things_ go, it's a pretty major _thing._ Got it?"

Weiss shook her head. Yang was visibly livid. She was as mad as she could be and probably ever would be. She was awfully sarcastic when she was angry, but she also seemed calm in that 'I will murder you while you sleep' kind of way. For example:

"Let me get this straight. You leave us when we were only kids, go off the grid for almost a decade then show up a day after your sisters 16th birthday? Expecting help?! What kind of idiot are you? God knows what happened to you and mom in that forest but I didn't know that it made you mentally ill!" Yang shouted.

Rozen just looked at Yang. He knew she was angry, but he never expected her to get that personal. There was clear embarrassment in his eyes but there was mostly just disappointment.

"Maybe I should have never come back. Goodbye Ruby." he said quietly.

He slowly walked away.

"Rozen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! Come back!" Yang pleaded.

"Yang..." Weiss said. "How could you say that?"

"What do you mean? Do you know what happened to him?" the blonde asked.

"Winter told me. They have a history."

"I... don't know what came over me. All I felt was pure hatred and I... I just said the most hurtful thing I could think of." She wiped away a tear.

This wasn't what she had in my mind when she told herself that she'd have to confront him.

* * *

Rozen walked to the nearest bullhead station. He pulled out his scroll and called Qrow.

"I need moms gun."

"You can't be serious."

"Bet your ass I am."

"This is going to be amusing."

He hung up and stopped when he arrived at the bullhead station. He pulled his hood over his head as it began to rain. He saw another hooded figure walking towards him. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry. She's just confused." Ruby said with a sincere tone.

"I get it. It's like with you and mom. You never forgave her, did you?"

Ruby sniffled. "No..."

Rozen kneeled down and looked up at her. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault. She would understand. That's just the kind of person she is. A super-mom."

Ruby smiled. She pulled her hood back from her face.

"Let's hope Yang does what I never did." she said, a single tear falling down her face.

Rozen wiped away the tear and cupped her chin. He made her look up at him, then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going home. To Tai." he told her.

"What? Why? Have you spoken to him recently?" the small scythe weilder asked.

"I need to fetch something is all. And you are gonna love it." he answered, purposely avoiding her other question.

She moved away from him and they both boarded the bullhead, as it arrived.

Just as the door was closing, Rozen could hear a faint yelling.

He held the door and looked out into the rain. He could see a dark haired girl and a white haired girl. They reached the aircraft and hopped on. Rozen closed the door and asked "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see if you're okay. That's all." Weiss answered, sounding embarrassed.

Normally he'd crack a joke at Weiss caring about his feelings but he wasn't really in the mood. He appreciated it more than he cared to admit.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine. I just need to go home and get something." he told them.

Blake moved to his side and wrapped her arm around his, entwining their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder.

She always did this when someone she cared about was stressed or going through a tough time. Through experience she had become a master at relaxing people and calming them down through simple physical contact.

Rozen sighed and leaned into her. He seemed unsettled, still. He couldn't stay still. He was drumming his fingers against his leg. Blake grabbed his hand, trying to get him to stop.

"You need to relax. Keep still." Blake instructed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm just... not sure." he admitted.

Blake took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

She turned his body so they were standing face-to-face. She rested a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his scars. She proceeded to move her face closer to his until their foreheads were touching.

He inhaled sharply.

"Blake..."

"You need to relax." she told him as she gently pressed their lips together.

She wrapped her other arm around his back, up to his neck, pushing him further into the kiss.

She managed to pull herself away from the kiss, something she never thought she'd be able to do. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving.

"Blake."

"I- I'm sorry. I know. I shou-" she was cut off by Rozen's (surprisingly soft) lips, pressing against hers.

This time he pulled away.

"I love you." he confessed.

Blake blushed. She looked down, trying to hide her face. Rozen frowned. She took note of his disappointment.

"I... I love you, too." she repeated.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other in shock. Weiss felt a sudden redness come over her. She wished that herself and Ruby could someday share a moment like that.

Blake nuzzled into Rozen's neck and purred. They all just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

At least, that's what they did for about 3 minutes. There was a loud roar of engines, tearing through the sky. The bullhead suddenly stopped. Ruby rushed to the window. There were unmarked drop ships dotting the sky. Blake stood by her side.

"White Fang."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, last chapter, there wasn't as much BlakexRozen as I planned, but my mind just wandered as I wrote. Despite it not going to plan I was still more than happy with it. Also, people outside of team RWBY (except for Qrow) appeared in that chapter! I'm pretty sure that this chapter will be longer than usual, I estimate around just above 2 000 words. This being because I plan there to be some fight scenes along with some possible WeissxRuby. White Rose, I think it's called. Anyway, that's about it so I'm gonna shut up and start writing what you're** ** _actually_** **here for.**

"Why are they here?" Ruby asked herself, panicked.

"Well. That _thing_ I was telling you guys about? That's the _thing._ The White Fang wanted my help in launching an attack on the city." Rozen stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Weiss yelled.

"I... will have to get back to you on that."

Rozen rushed to the door and slid it open. He looked out and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to jump."

"Woah, woah, woah. No one said anything about jumping to our death." Weiss said.

"Well, it's the fastest way to get into the fight." Rozen told her.

"Well jumping off a building is the fastest way to the sidewalk. BUT PEOPLE DON'T DO THAT." Weiss insisted.

Rozen sighed. He walked over to the door, pulled his sword off his back and dropped it.

"You coming? I kind of have people to save." he said, before warping to his sword.

"Well. We don't really have another choice. Do we?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

Blake sighed and pushed past the smaller girl. She stood at the open door. She jumped and threw the extending ribbon on Gambol Shroud towards a lamppost, it grappling on, allowing her to swing down to the ground safely.

Weiss approached the door and tried not to look down.

"Do you need help getting down? I could use my glyphs." Weiss offered.

"Yeah, sure. Just have to try not to look down."

Weiss drew her sword and motioned forward, summoning glyphs for them to use as platforms.

Weiss an Ruby took a step back. Ruby grabbed onto Weiss' hand. Weiss blushed.

"L-let's just go."

They both ran forward and jumped out of the doorway, Weiss striking her sword in a downward motion, glyphs forming under them as they ran. They reached ground level and stopped running. They looked around, trying to find their friends.

There was a brief silence. That was, until they were greeted by a group of White Fang members running past them. They completely ignored the two. There was a sudden loud bang. Then a bright flash.

They turned around to see Rozen with a revolver in his hand. He fired another shot off in the direction the White Fang members were running.

He was joined with Blake by his side.

"Are you guys okay?" Ruby asked. She was clearly concerned, despite them only being alone for a minute.

"Just fine. Can't say the same for those guys, though." Rozen replied with a smirk.

Rozen turned.

"We can't stay here for long. We have to go back home, to Patch." he told them.

"Are you sure? We can't just leave." Weiss debated.

"If we're going to have any chance of getting rid of the White Fang I need to do this. If you want to stay here and help the other hunters and huntresses, then fine. I'll be on my way." he said, leaving his sister behind, yet again.

He walked down the long road, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to get to Patch.

* * *

Rozen had soon arrived in Patch. He may have had to hijack a White Fang dropship, but let's not focus on the details. He wandered through the forest in the wildlands until he came upon a small log house in the woods.

He walked up to the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. A tall, blonde man answered the door. He looked Rozen up and down.

"Can... I help you?"

Rozen let go of his breath. He pulled back his hood.

The older man gasped and took a step back.

"I... thought-"

"Yeah... thought I was dead huh? Well. Surprise! I'm back."

Taiyang wrapped his arms around the young man.

"I missed you so much."

"I wish that Yang felt the same way." he admitted.

"She... isn't really ready, is she?"

"Kind of hates my guts."

The older man frowned. If he were to be completely honest, he expected more from Yang.

"Well, it's good to see you."

"Thanks,"

His father moved to the side and invited him in. Rozen took a step into the house and a wave of nostalgia set in. The 4 years that he called this place his home. Though it wasn't for long and they weren't family so much as they were his best friends, he still considered it home and them, his family.

Taiyang took notice.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" came a voice from the kitchen.

Rozen looked into the kitchen. He saw Qrow, leaning against the counter, taking a sip from his flask.

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

"Well, Qrow told me what you're here for. Sadly, not to have a talk with your old man." Taiyang said. "You sure you want to do this?" He was concerned for what it might make Rozen feel. He knew that, above all else, Summer was the one who had the most pull over his emotions and state of mind.

Rozen never talked about his feelings with anyone. Except for Summer. She always knew just how to make him open up.

"I'm sure. If I'm going to fight the White Fang I'm going to need some help. Luckily, mom will be there to assist."

A faint smile graced his lips. Taiyang was ecstatic to know that his son was still alive, but to have him happy right off the bat... it was really something else.

Taiyang had thought that Rozen died with Summer. After Signal was attacked by Grimm and were soon going to overrun most of Patch, Taiyang felt useless. He thought that two of his eternal loves had died. He did everything he could to take care of his two remaining children.

"Come with me." Taiyang instructed.

He walked through the kitchen, to the back door. He went out to the back yard and pulled a key out of his pocket. He put the key in the lock on the cellar doors and twisted. He put the key back in his pocket.

"You keep that key on you all the time?" Rozen asked. Taiyang just shrugged.

He pulled on the doors, but they seemed to be a little stiff. He pulled a little bit harder. They still wouldn't budge.

"Damn stubborn thing... Could you give me a hand?"

Rozen nodded. He stepped forward and grabbed the handles on the trap doors. He gave a slight tug and they gave way. He pulled them open and looked at Taiyang.

"You a bit rusty?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's down here." he said in reply.

They climbed down the ladder and into a dark room. It was bigger than he thought. It reminded him of a crypt. There were worn wooden beams along the roof, with similar supports against the walls. In the middle, there was a large stone coffin.

"Is that..."

"No. She was buried where her gravestone lies." he quickly answered.

He rested a hand on the container. He rubbed off the dust. There was the same epitaph that was on her gravestone.

Thus kindly, I scatter.

"Thus kindly, I scatter." Rozen repeated.

"It's in here. You still sure about this?"

Rozen nodded. He walked up to the coffin and pushed the lid to the side. There they were. Her chain-blades. Beside them was her rifle. It was completely twilight black, save for a white floral pattern that started from the grip, slowly fading to a chilling, blood red as it reached the end of the barrel.

He picked it up and dusted it off. He aimed down the sights. It was a fairly good looking weapon. It was about as long as his leg. There was a blade that ran all along the underside. The blade reached about half a foot outwards from the barrel. There was a grip that came out of the side, since the underside was untouchable, due to the blade. The stock was fashioned like a small handle, allowing the blade to be used like a sword, if the weilder was ambushed.

He held it by the grip and spun it in his hand a few times. He made a frustrated grunt.

"How the hell did she do it..."

He spun it again, differently this time. The grip spun and the barrel broke apart, sliding into the blade, forming it into a cleaver-like sword on the one side, the underside blade on the other.

"Did you know it could do that?" Rozen asked, intrigue hinting at his voice.

Qrow grunted as he got off the ladder.

"Want to see something cool?" Qrow asked.

Rozen handed him the sword and waited. Qrow reverted it back into sniper form. He grabbed the grip on the side and spun it into blade form, while holding the grip. The barrel didn't transform but instead shifted, replacing the cleaver with the gun barrel.

He handed Summers sword back to Rozen.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Qrow. I need to get back. As quickly as possible. Which may be difficult. They stopped running the ferry and the bullheads, so that's off the table. And I crashed the ship I brought here. Do you know if there was any way to use my semblance in such a way that I wouldn't need my swords to warp to?" he asked desperately.

"Hm. Well where's a point that you've warped to that is relatively important to you?" Qrow questioned.

"There's the tower? It's where I met Winter." the youngest man answered honestly.

"Okay, concentrate on that point. Reach into your soul. Find the pure power that makes up your semblance and force it out of your body." Taiyang instructed.

"Now. Use the power that you just exerted and force it to that point." Qrow helped.

There was a small flare in Rozens eyes. He glowed, slightly. Then he was surrounded by what could only be described as a void. He took a step back, towards it. He then let himself fall backwards into it.

He disappeared without a trace. There was a loud tearing noise and then the void was filled.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Blake were running for their lives. The White Fang had established a checkpoint, just inside the city. Hunters and huntresses fought their best, but they couldn't stop the White Fang from advancing. Though, since then they have defended against every push.

The White Fang had managed to procure a few Atlas Spider Droids. And Battle Mechs. The girls were at the front lines, attempting to push the Faunus' forces back. The White Fang ended up going to Plan B: Air drop all the firepower they could right on top of the attacking forces. It seperated team RWBY from the rest of their allies. They had tried to fight the enemy, but were forced to run away when the reclaimed Spider Droids had pushed their allies further back.

They ran as fast and far as they could, attempting to circle around and meet up with Glynda, who was at the front-most safezone for the defenders. They had managed to escape from there pursuers and were trying to get back to their territory undetected.

After a few hours of sneaking around, they had managed to get back to their safe area. They rejoined Glynda and tried to figure out a plan.

They were in a military tent, connected to an abandoned bakery. This was there current main base.

"So they've taken all of the east side, we have no chance of taking it back as of yet. We are preparing for an attack to the south eastern checkpoint in the next few hours. They are slowly surrounding the tower. We have to make sure that, if needed, we can retreat to Beacon safely. If it comes to it we must leave the tower behind." Glynda informed.

General Ironwood, Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Glynda all fell silent as they tried to think of a plan.

Blake heard a faint buzzing. She turned to see Ruby's scroll vibrating on a counter behind them.

"Ruby. Your scroll." Blake informed.

Ruby picked it up and amswered immediately.

"Hey Ruby? You trust me right?" Was the first thing she heard.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then head to the main street, to the east of the railway station."

Rozen hung up.

Ruby headed back to the table.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

They had assembled what forces they could and made their way to the place that Rozen instructed them to be at. The White Fang had taken notice of this bold action. They had sent a few of their best squads to deal with whatever they were going to throw at them.

They started to panic as a Battle Mech had joined the White Fang. Suddenly Ruby felt a vibration in her pocket. It was a text.

 _ **Get out of the way.**_

 **"** Everyone move!" Ruby yelled as they all ran to the side.

There was a roar as the finest of bullets visibly soared through the air, landing right in the cockpit of the mech.

There was a stunned silence. The whole city grew quiet as, in that one moment, every single person felt fear.

A blade flew towards the front lines of the battle that would soon commence. There was a flash and there stood Rozen, Summers blade in hand.

He wore a pure black cloak, a white hood and a blood red jacket that faded to black then silver at the bottom.

He swung the sword in his hand.

"That's one."

The faunus soldiers opened fire on Rozen, and Rozen alone. He hit the dirt and aimed through the scope. The wind shrieked as a bullet tore a path towards an unfortunate soldier.

He stood up and converted the sniper-rifle into its full blade form.

"That's two."

He threw his chain-blade towards a soldier but he rolled out of the way. Rozen swung the blade around and it wrapped itself around the same soldiers throat. As it coiled, the blade soon lodged itself into his neck.

Rozen pulled on the chain and it unraveled itself, the lifeless body spinning before it hit the ground. He pulled it back and tucked it into his jacket.

He put Summers sword in its sheathe, in which it rested much like Ruby's scythe does.

He pulled his greatsword off of his back. He swung it in a circle and released it, letting it glide into the frontal armour of a spider droid.

"You feel like helping?" he yelled back at his friends.

This was going to be a tough fight.

 **Ok, so. This is the first postchapter author's note. And this is just to say that I have absolutely no idea what to do to continue from here. I have some ideas floating around that could pop up and cause problems during the mayhem. It's just the part that's directly in front of me that I don't know how to handle. But first, I wanna get something clear. At the time of writing this, I've only uploaded Chapter 1 and 2. So I've written 5 chapters before release. I then uploaded the first chapter as I started writing Chapter 6. When I started on this chapter I uploaded Chapter 2.**

 **That's just the general kind of pattern.**

 **Anyway, I know this is kind of pointless, seeing as I'll probably upload this chapter a week after writing this, but let's talk about... SUMMER!**

 **Summer is a big part of this story. Just be clear on that. And you may be thinking 'Why does Rozen have silver eyes? He isn't related to the Rose family. You said it yourself!'. Well. I have a little thought in my head, should I ever explain this. I'm just gonna write it so you can sort of understand.**

 **"When Summer first encountered Rozen, when she was injured in the forest, her aura had partially regenerated. For such a skilled huntress as herself and being someone who has a large amount of control over her soul and aura, it should have been completely regenerated. When she had held Rozen, think of it like when Pyrrha holds Jaune close and unlocks his aura. That's essentially what Summer does. She helps unlock his aura, seeing him as a defenceless child in the forest. Being a bearer of Silver Eyes she has a special element to her soul. When people with Silver Eyes give birth, it passes on a little bit of their soul, a part of their soul that gives them their Silver Eyes. That kind of worked in reverse. Summer had unlocked his aura by giving a littld bit of her soul to him. Thus, how he inherited the Silver Eyes without being a descendant of their bloodline.**

 **Also! Just an extra little bit. A person with Silver Eyes shares a particular trait with the Season Maidens: If a person inherits or absorbs part of their soul, when they die the rest of their soul and power passes on to the person who absorbed the part of their soul. This conflicted with Rozen's soul. His soul tried to fight Summers and both souls ended up disappearing. Rozens sould completely disappeared but Summers soul was absorbed into Rozens life force itself, so that sort of makes him a sort of vessel for Summers soul.**

 **And as for why he can utilize his Silver Eyes in a different way as Ruby? I think I've rambled on long enough. I could find a similar answer but I'll just say: Plot Reasons."**

 **And that's basically it. I will have already kept a steady upload pace and by the time you read this, I will have hopefully already have written more chapters.**

 **Sorry about this long rambling, but I'll try to get past this block and keep writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a side note: I've written this chapter, Chapter 7 and Chapter 6 almost directly after eachother. And that's really it. Enjoy the chapter. It will probably be super under-detailed, however, and I'm sorry in advance. I'm just trying to get out of this crappy plot-grave I've dug for myself and I just want to get back to the normal stuff. If the way the good guys deal with the White Fang is stupid and super convenient then please, stay with me. The next chapter should be much better. Also, a warning: there is an F-Bomb in there somewhere. It's a rare occurence, though less offensive language may be more common. Still, this fic is rated T. You have been warned.**

Well, Rozen was right. It was a hell of a fight. And it was hard. They managed to form a skirmish and ended up capturing the eastside back from the White Fang, leaving them scattered around the north and the southeast.

Due to being the only one without an aura or any kind of defence, he sustained some pretty serious injuries. Most notably a dislocated shoulder (which he fixed himself within five minutes of doing it), being shot in the arm and, the most serious of all, a huge slash at his stomach, at least 8 inches deep into his skin.

After the dust had settled, the White Fang members lay dead. And in the middle of that field of corpses stood Rozen. Blake, Ruby and Weiss stood there, looking at him, waiting to see what he would do. They noticed that his clothes were stained red, his body, soaked in blood.

He clutched his chest and coughed up a bit of blood. He dropped to his knees and sat down. Blake rushed to his side. She ghosted her hand over his huge stomach wound. She looked up at him, seeking permission.

He nodded. Blake softly pressed her fingers against his stomach. She gently brushed back and forth over the gash. She hit a sweet spot; the blade had been dug into his flesh and it had turned the inside flesh, outwards.

He screamed in pain as she came into contact with this area of the wound. He pushed her away and staggered to his feet. He stumbled to the nearest wall and simply slammed his fist against it.

" **FUCK!** " he yelled.

He panted heavily and wheezed as he tossed his sword across the dusty, empty road.

"Son of a bitch. Shit. Shit!" he cursed.

He turned back to the wall and punched it several times, yelling at himself in anger, between punches.

"STUPID. FUCKING. WHITE. FANG! GOT TO MESS WITH EVERYONES SHIT." he exclaimed.

He pulled his hand away from the wound.

"Ah, shit..."

He pressed his back to the wall and slid down. He was breathing heavily. He was scared. Blake rushed to his side and stammered out an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know... If I had known I wouldn't hav-"

"Blake. It's not your fault. It just... really hurts." he explained.

She grabbed his hand. He nuzzled into her neck. She purred and stroked her thumb along his palm.

"I love you." Blake whispered.

"Love you, too." he struggled to force out.

Glynda had just arrived onto the dusty battlefield. She had received word of their victory and had made towards their position as quickly as she could get there. She kneeled next to Rozen.

"What have you done to yourself this time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Actually it was that bastard." he corrected her, pointing to a White Fang corpse. He spat in their direction.

Glynda had brought a first aid kit and opened it up. She got to work applying anesthetic and numbing his pain. While she treated him she couldn't help teasing him.

He nuzzled back into Blakes neck.

"So. You two together now? Or is it just..." she asked with a smirk.

Rozen lifted his head up and glared at the older woman.

"I love her. Okay? Now just... make it stop hurting. Please." he pleaded.

"I love you too." Blake said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Rozen nuzzled into Blakes chest and blacked out.

"I _do_ love him." Blake assured Glynda.

"I never said anything."

"You don't have to use words to say something."

Glynda sighed.

"It's just... he's hurt people in the past. His sisters, for example. He's a special one, though. Hang on to him. Never let him go."

* * *

Rozen had been in the med bay at Beacon for two days. Blake had sat next to him for almost a day. She spent the time cuddling up to Rozen, making him feel safe.

He started to stir again. Blake grabbed his hand and stroked it. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you." she repeated to herself. Did he love her? Of course he did. She was being ridiculous. He almost died for her. That's how he got that scar.

* * *

Blake had shot her gun at a White Fang member, then rolled out of the way of an axe swing.

She rolled straight into the striking zone of a heavy spider droid.

"Blake!" he yelled in warning.

She looked back to see him running towards her. The droid lifted its leg and was about to strike. He jumped and pushed her out of the way, the droids leg pinning himself to the ground on his back. It slowly pushed harder.

The axe weilding faunus soldier walked over to Rozen and smiled deviously. He lifted his axe above his head and let gravity do the work. He slammed it into Rozens torso.

"FUCK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed in pain. He groaned "Ahh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK!"

The White Fang soldier just smiled sadistiacally, driving the axe further into his stomach.

"You **FUCKER!** " he cursed.

"Leave him alone!" Blake yelled, mercilessly firing several shots from her pistol at the axe weilder. The smile disappeared from his face as he fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his chest.

Blake dropped to Rozens side and wiped a tear from her own face.

"I'm sorry Blake."

"What? No! You're not dying!" she yelled in protest.

"No. I mean, sorry for probably yelling and screaming when you pull the giant axe out of my stomach." he corrected.

Blake gasped and looked at the axe handle. She stood up and slowly wrapped her hands around it. She gave it a slight tug.

Rozen inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.

"Shit. Just... pull it out. Now." he demanded.

"Are you sure? I don't-"

"If you want to help, PULL IT OUT." he repeated.

Blake gripped the axe harder and pulled with all of her strength. She slowly unlodged it from his stomach.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck FUCK." he repeated steadily.

She gave it one last pull and the weapon fully came out of his body.

* * *

She grasped his hand harder.

"All my fault..."

"It's not your fault." Ruby said. She had entered quietly. Blake just hadn't seen her, as she buried her head in Rozens chest.

"You should get some sleep. You've been here almost a day." Ruby told the other girl.

Yang gingerly entered the room.

Blake stood straight up.

"Yang. Where have you been?" Blake asked.

Yang looked down at the floor. A tear fell down her cheek. Ruby stood at her side and pulled her into a warm hug.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." Ruby assured.

Yang had a thousand-yard-stare look in her eyes. She unconciously wrapped her arms around Ruby. She sniffed. More tears slid down her face. Soon, the tears were flowing and she was breaking down.

"I shoudln't have said what I did. I was just being childish and immature. It's... all my fault." she managed to cry out between sobs.

"No, no, no, Yang." Blake tried to comfort her. "You had nothing to do with it."

"But I could have been there!" Yang yelled, pulling away from her two teammates.

She panted. There was a look of defeat in her eyes. A look that said she wanted to just give up. And part of her did. She didn't kniw what she would be giving up on, however. She had felt nothing but useless ever since Rozen showed up.

And now... he was as close as anyone could get to dying. He'd lost almost 0.9 gallons of blood. The average adult has about 1.2 - 1.5 gallons. He was in the balance.

He stirred as Yang cried. He had been going in and out of consciousness for the past two days. He slowly gained consciousness and shakily sat up. Yang pushed the other girls away and rushed to his side.

He looked to his side to see Yang, tears in her eyes. He smiled and wiped a tear away from her face.

"Hey, blondie. Guess you're not mad anymore?" he joked. He looked down at his wound.

"Shit. That... really hurts." he stated sleepily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just... I was-" she was cut off when he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. It's alright. I guess I'm sorry for... disappearing... for... 8 years? Or 9? Anyway, it's kind of late, but I'm sorry." he told her.

He looked at Ruby. He gestured for her to come to him. She complied, quickly walking over to him, as he lay in the bed.

He grabbed one of each of their hands.

"I love you girls. I mean it." he admitted.

He turned and stuck his legs off the edge of the bed. His clothes had been replaced. He now wore a plain black shirt and simple black jeans. There was a white buttoned jacket on the bedside table.

He got up and grabbed the jacket. The girls all pushed him back onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blake asked.

"To go fight? There's kind of a White Fang attack happening."

Weiss was leaning against the doorway.

"Sorry, but its already over. We drove them away yesterday." Weiss explained.

She walked over to the bed and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. She pulled the smaller girl aside.

"Are you alright? Is he doing okay?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine. And Rozen seems to be doing okay. Why do you want to know?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss blushed.

"I was just... concerned. You're my teammate. We're meant to look out for each other." she answered desperately.

"Weiss. Are _you_ okay?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yes. Of course."

Ruby gave her a judging look.

Weiss felt powerless under Rubys glare.

The white haired girl sighed deeply.

"Can we talk outside, Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and walked over to the door and opened it, holding it open for Weiss.

Weiss thought it was peculiar for Ruby to be well mannered. She brushed it off as nothing. Weiss stepped out into the hall and Ruby followed.

"So... what's up, Weiss. You sure you're okay?" she asked jokingly.

Weiss hesitated.

"I want to be honest with you. I'm not okay. At all. I need to confess something." Weiss admitted.

Ruby's mind wandered.

 _'Yes, yes, yes! This is it. It HAS TO BE IT. Weiss, if you can read my thoughts, then HURRY UP AND ASK ME OUT!'_ she thought to herself. Yes. She was in love with Weiss. And later, she thought that is was crazy to think that they were so close to love, yet they never knew.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, pulling herself away from her thoughts.

Weiss blushed heavily, worried to tell her the truth.

"I... I believe that I may have developed feelings... for... Rozen!"

Ruby's jaw dropped and her heart sank.

"W-...What?"

"No! No, I don't have feelings for Rozen. I have feelings for... wow, I don't know how to say this. Um, Ruby Rose. No, no... Ruby, I have feelings for you. I... love you."

Ruby was over the moon in am instant. She could barely find words.

"I... I LOVE YOU TOO!" she yelled quickly, caught in the heat of the moment.

"I... really?" Weiss asked.

Ruby blushed.

"Yeah. I've had a crush on you for a while now." Ruby confided.

"Ruby... I've... been in love with you since we met. I just can't hide it anymore."

"Well, now I feel bad for only being into you since last year." she said jokingly.

"That's... when we met." Weiss corrected her.

Ruby stepped forward and grabbed the other girls hands. They both blushed. Weiss looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Ruby leaned forward and stopped when their faces were mere inches apart.

"So... here we are. Both confessed our love for each other." Ruby summarised.

"Yeah. I... don't know what to do next." Weiss admitted.

"Maybe... I don't know, kiss? Just maybe..." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Weiss agreed breathlessly.

The two moved closer together. Ruby could feel Weiss' breath on her lips. Their lips slowly came together, brushing against the others. Weiss moved back.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Ruby pressing her lips against Weiss' was a good enough answer. The kiss was fueled by pure passion and love. They pulled away and took a breath. Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes. She was beautiful. She didn't seem to be annoying anymore. When she realised that Ruby cared about love, something so grown up, she didn't seem annoying.

* * *

"I bet they're kissing." Rozen said on the other side of the door.

"Rozen!" Blake scolded. "That's 5 lien."

"Seriously? You two are betting on their relationship?" Yang interjected.

There was a silence.

"They did the exact same thing with us." Rozen shrugged.

Rozen handed a lien card to Blake. She tucked it into her pocket.

"I'll use it to pay for coffee later." she told him.

"It's a date."


	9. Chapter 9

**So that chapter was fairly long. A solid 2 300 words. Most of it was probably that horribke filler crap. And in case anyone decides to get triggere: I understand and have thoroughly read the guidelines. I have used some real bad language in the previous chapter and that's as bad as it's going yo get. Nevertheless, this will remain T rated. The reason being, the bulk of the story is generally sappy romantic crap or emotional problems. Not much combat and only a small percentage of swearing. There will probably be another instance of the F-Word amd when thaf happens** ** _I will put a warning right here at the start of the chapter_** **. Got it? There is one instance where this fic would be rated M and it was met with a warning. I believe that is acceptable; if it's not your cup of tea then fine. That aside, enjoy the chapter. I promised it would be better than the last so I hope I can top it. Enjoy.**

Rozen confidently walked down the street to a small cafe on the corner. There was a library across the street, with a dust shop across at the intersection. He walked into the small cafe. He looked around to try and find Blake. And there she sat, looking at the menu, a bored and absent look on her face. He approached the table she was sitting at.

"Hey there, kitty." he chirped.

She looked up and smiled.

"Do you have to call me that?" she asked as he sat down.

He shrugged.

"Force of habit. Probably."

"Anyway. I'm glad we could do this. Surprised it's open again so soon after the attack." Blake said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't imagine many places would be open. Peopld just seemed to disappear at the time of the attack." Rozen agreed.

He reached a hand out to Blake's. She placed hers on top of his and tickled up his wrist with her fingers.

He grabbed the hand that was tickling his and held it tight.

"I love you, Blake. But what is... this?" he asked.

Blake thought for a minute.

"It's whatever we want it to be." she answered vaguely.

"No, Blake. I want to know what we are and I want us to agree on it." he told her.

"Oh. I mean, we are on a date. We've kissed. Multiple times. We've told each other we love each other. Multiple times. I think that speaks for itself." she reasoned.

"So we are a couple? You're my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Rozen. That's what I just said."

"Well, excuse me if I don't know what love is like."

Blake looked confused. She shook the thought from her mind. She stood up and took their coffee from the front counter. She returned to the table.

"Want to get out of here?" she offered.

"Of course. Want to go to Qrow's secret spot?" he suggested.

"Sure. I'd love to." Blake accepted.

They walked along the street until they reached the familiar point where the forest meets the city. They walked through the undergrowth and they soon reached the small ledge. Rozen sat down, letting his foot rest off the side.

Blake curled up next to him, placing her head in his lap. He stroked her head, down the back of her neck, between her shoulder blades and along the small of her back. He brushed his hand back up to her head. He played with her bow for a little while.

"Could I... y'know." he aksed reluctantly.

"Sure." was the only response he got.

So he pulled on it slightly, letting it unravel. Her ears were exposed and they twitched as Rozen's hands ghosted over them. They could feel his prescence but reached out for contact. He lightly brushed his fingers over them. This made Blake's hair stand on end. She trembled slightly, whimpering.

"Oh, Kitty likes that? You like it when I tickle your adorable little ears?" he half teased, half actually wanted to know. She blushed.

"Shut up and rub them. Or give them a good scratch. Not too hard, though." she requested.

He stroked a thumb along the outside. He leant down and kissed the top of her head. She hummed happily. He took an ear in one hand and rubbed both sides of it, repeating the process with both ears.

"Just like that..." she muttered in bliss.

An idea popped into Rozen's mind. He leant down and kissed the top of her head again. And again. And again and again, slowly leaving a trail to one of her ears. He leant in close, so she could feel the breath on her ears.

Then, he lightly nibbled on the very tip. She seemed to enjoy this. It appeared to be rather similar to most sensual sensations. She let out a little moan. He nibbled a bit harder. She yelped.

"Oh baby. Just like that. Mmm, Rozen." she basically moaned.

He massaged her other ear while nibbling on one. He pulled away from one ear.

"I'm guessing you like that?" he asked, smirking. Blake just blushed and buried her face into his chest. He planted a gentle kiss on her ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." he noted.

He could hear her muffled voice.

"I love you." was all he could understand from her.

He leant in close to her ear and whispered "I love you too."

She shifted in his lap. He lifted his arms up to give her space so she could shuffle around. She must have missed the contact, as she lifted her head and asked him why he wasn't cuddling her yet.

After she rearranged herself, Rozen put his arms back on her, embracing the adorable little bundle of killing machine. She soflty purred below him, breaking into moans when he played with her ears.

Soon, he felt her chest heaving at a slow, steady pace. Her purrs had become routine, going along to a rythm. She was asleep in his lap. He stroked her head, along her neck and down her back, once again.

His scroll buzzed in his pocket. He slowly and carefully pulled it out and checked his texts. It was from Ruby.

 **'Where r u guys?'**

He typed a quick reply.

 **'The secret cliff spot.'**

 **'Ohhh ok ;)'**

 **'Not what I meant, Ruby'**

 **'Yea I know. You gunna be back by tonite?'**

 **'Not sure. Might have to get a hotel room or something.'**

 **';)'**

 **'You are so immature.'**

He chuckled. He put his scroll down. Blake stirred.

"What's so funny?" she asked, dazed.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." he told her, stroking her hair. She complied, soon dozing off.

He picked up his scroll again.

 **Can you ask Yang to bring my car?**

Not everyone knew, but Rozen actually had a drivers liscense and a car to go with it. It was a sleek performance car. It was a Mistralian model, which he had gotten fitted with a custom Atlesian engine.

His scroll buzzed.

 **'She said she'll be there soon.'**

 **'Thanks, Ruby.'**

 **'Np : *'**

Now he just had to wait for Yang. If she was still mad she'd probably drive his car off a cliff.

He gently stroked the faunus' ears and hair as she quietly purred, forever trapped in a moment of pure bliss. He placed a strong hand between her ears and sat still, just enjoying the moment.

The sun was still up, hanging in the sky. He leaned back, letting himself fall onto the ground. He sighed. Blake quickly sat up and looked around in confusion. She saw that he had leaned back smiled up at him. She snaked up his body, lying down parallel to him. Her face was right next to his. He opened his eyes and looked to the side, met with a smiling Blake.

It wasn't a normal smile. It was a mix between a devious smile and a goofy grin. She leaned forward and closed her eyes as she brushed her lips against his. She pulled back and giggled, seeing Rozen irritated by her teasing.

Again, she brushed her lips against his several times before slowly pressing them together. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance.

She didn't know how to react. They hadn't kissed so passionately before.

Blake pulled away and sat up.

"Sorry. Did... I do something wrong?" Rozen asked.

Blake blushed.

"N-no. I just... haven't ever been is a serious relationship so... I'm not really used to all the... kissing. Or any romantic stuff." she admitted.

"Yeah. Me neither. Everyone thinkin your dead kinda messes with your love life." he agreed.

Rozen stretched his arms and sat up.

"But I suppose you're okay with all the petting and stuff?" Rozen asked.

Blake blushed again.

"Well. Yeah. I'm part cat. It's kind of common."

Rozen smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"Want to... give this another try?" he asked.

"Sure."

As they moved closer together, Rozen's scroll buzzed. He let out a disappointed sigh. Blake seemed just as disappointed as he was, if not more. He moved away and picked up his scroll.

He picked it up and saw Yang's face staring at him. He answered it.

"What."

"Nice to hear from you too. I got your car."

He sighed again.

"Thanks. I'll give you a lift back to Beacon, if you want."

Yang recognised the tone in his voice. She felt like such a dick. He was clearly enjoying his time alone with Blake. His _girlfriend._ Enjoying his _alone time._

She winced.

"Sorry. I didn't realise. I'll just get back myself. It's cool."

"Yang, don't be stupid. I'll take you and Blake back. I might head up, myself." he told his younger sister.

"Why? More stuff with Ozpin?" she asked.

"Well, could you ask Weiss if Winter is still there?"

"Sure. Hold on one second." she complied.

He put the device down and waited for Yang to ask Weiss.

He put an arm around Blake. She looked at him inquisitively. Was he planning something?

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

He just smiled. She hated when he did this but she couldn't help but still love him.

"I'm serious. What are you doing? Don't be all... weird. Again." she warned.

He sighed.

"You're no fun." he said, still smiling. He leant towards her but when she went in for a kiss he pulled back.

So. He wanted to play this game. She got up, walked a few feet and sat back down. He cursed under his breath.

He got up and plopped himself down next to her. He ran a hand across her back. She ignored him. He reached for her ears and lightly brushed the fur. She slapped his hand away and tied her bow back up.

He let out a sad sigh. He turned around and sat so their backs were touching. He leaned back into her and breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I was just playing." he apologised.

She frowned in shame. Mostly for making him sad. He maybnot have been part animal like her but he was still like a small, sad puppy.

She turned around and pressed the front of her body against his back. She put her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head to the side, so that it rested on his.

"You're really racking up sympathy points." she told him.

He just sighed, for the third time. She moved herself so they were sitting face to face.

"What's up? Are you alright, or are you actually sad?" she questioned.

"I... don't know. I just... nothing. Let's go get Yang." he insisted.

* * *

The engine of the car softly hummed as they cruised at a slightly illegal speed. They approached the bullheads. Rozen slowed as he approached the parking lot. He pulled into a space and stopped the engine.

"I think I saw some Atlesian Knights." He gasped. "They're trying to keep me out." A devious smirk came across his face. "Challenge: Accepted."

He opened the car door and got out. He slammed the door and stormed towards the station. He stood right in front of two robotic soldiers.

"Trying to keep me out?" he asked. The robots looked at each other. They raised their guns and pointed them at him.

He pulled a small ball out of his pocket. He stuck onto one of the robots guns and pressed a button on the side of the device. He covered his eyes as there was a small flash of light and the soldiers dropped to their knees.

"EMP. Always works." he muttered as he stepped over the bodies, onto the bullhead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, 10 chapters. Doing good, I think. Anyway, I fear that some people may be unhappy with Blake's change of personality. And my answer to that is pretty much just this: In canon, we've never seen Blake truly in love. By that, I mean that we haven't seen her be in an intimate relationship with another character. This is just how I see Blake acting in a relationship that she's so happy in, but is so awkward at the same time. Also, a possible reccurring theme is Yang turning from loving and caring for Rozen, to hating and despising him. Kinda takes the fun out of it when I tell you but, whatever.**

 **So now that I've explained that, let's get into the chapter.**

Blake ran to the bullhead and Yang followed. The two boarded the aircraft and stood next to Rozen.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"... I'm just... taking care of... something." he told her.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit. What are you doing?" she repeated.

Blake held onto his arm and yawned. She couldn't care less what he was doing, as long as he wasn't getting hurt. She had her arm wrapped around his and was leaning against his shoulder.

"Roze, come on. Just tell us." Blake pleaded.

"What? You let her call you nicknames? Really?!" Yang yelled, clearly furious.

"No, Yang. I just-... she's my girlfriend. Isn't that what couples do?" he argued.

Yang glared at him. She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess. But seriously though? Roze?" she asked, smiling.

Rozen laughed. Blake simply blushed. The name was her idea. She thought it was clever.

The bullhead had taken off and they were headed for Beacon.

* * *

They had just arrived at the school. The Vytal festival had recently started and Team RWBY had yet to compete. There were exchange students from all across Remnant.

Weiss and Ruby had already gone to the Amity Coliseum. The new couple had saved seats for their three friends. But they only really had to save two seats. One for Yang, one for Blake.

Yang and Blake had been seperated from Rozen. He just disappeared as soon as they got up to the stadium. The two girls asked around and no one had seen him. They figured that there was no point searching for him at this point, so they joined Ruby and Weiss.

Meanwhile, Rozen was baclstage, messing with the matching machine. He had a plan figured out. Though it was merely to mess with the Atlesian Military. Prove that they couldn't protect against everything. Not even one person.

He hoped that it would convince General Ironwood that it was stupid to bring an army to Vale. This would prove that he wasn't always right.

He had a large scroll pad in his hand. He pulled a small chip out of the side and plugged it into the machines. It was simple stuff, really. Most of the matching algorithms were on a single server. He tapped at the pad happily, minding his own business.

After a while the matching machines beeped and then made a chime sound. Rozen smiled, happy with his work. With that, he got up and pulled thd chip out of the server and walked out of the small backstage room.

He went through the maintenance hall to get to his seat. He joined the other girls and sat down.

"Where were you?" Ruby asked. "We saved a seat for you and you almost didn't show up!"

"Sorry. Had some business to take care of." he answered calmly.

"What? What kind of bus-"

"That's all you're gonna get out of him Ruby." Yang intervened. Rozen nodded in agreement.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry, Ruby, but ny business is _my business_. Got it?" he claimed.

Oobleck and Port started to announce the next fight. Rozen chuckled.

"And now, onto the next fight. The match up is:" Port announced.

The display spun like a slot machine and after a moment one of the displays stopped on Team NDGO.

"Team NDGO!" he boomed.

The other display hadn't stopped. Rozen stood up from his seat. Ruby glared at him in a moment of realisation.

"No. No! You aren't fighting in the tournament!" she demanded.

Rozen walked forward and jumped over the wall, through the force field and into the arena. As he walked towards the center of the arena he pressed a button on his scroll.

Suddenly, the display stopped on a single picture of Rozen's face. There was a loud bang as fireworks he had rigged earlier went off, soaring up high before exploding in a show of light and colour.

"Is he... meant to be here?" Port asked Oobleck.

The crowd was cheering. They seemed to go crazy over his fireworks. It's the little things.

"I'm not sure but I don't care! The crowd loves... him." Oobleck yelled in reply.

The group of girls laughed and giggled. They readied their weapons.

"3! 2!"

Rozen smiled and sheathed his weapons. Everyone looked shocked.

"1!"

The girls waited to see what he would do. He just stood there.

"Well? Go ahead." he said.

They shrugged and ran towards him. One girl threw a fan of knives at him. He raised his arm and they stabbed into him. He calmly pulled them out and dropped them. They all stood there, terrified. He didn't have an aura. He just stood there and took the impact.

"Oh my god! Are you o-" one of the girls started.

"Just fine." Rozen interrupted. "Don't stop. This is a fight. So fight."

The girls resumed their attacks. Another girl shot a crossbow bolt at him. He moved to the side and quickly unsheathed his sword. In the blink of an eye he managed to take his huge sword off of his back and cut a flying bolt in half.

Another fan of knives flew towards him and he quickly kicked them out of the air.

"Too easy." he gloated.

One of the girls scoffed and ran at him with a dagger. She swiped at him and he blocked it with his sword. Their blades locked and they pushed at each other. Rozen moved away and threw his sword over the girls shoulder. He warped to it and kicked at the back of her knee joint, causing her to fall.

He wrapped an arm around her neck, staying back to back. He threw her over his head and slammed her into the ground. That's all it took to completelt drain her aura.

He offered her a hand up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He pushed her out of the way, as another girl lunged at him with a spear.

He quickly sheathed his sword and wrapped his hands around the pole and stopped it, less than a foot away from his stomach. He pulled the polearm to the side and ripped it out of her hands. Another bolt came towards his leg. He spun to the side to avoid it, pulling his sword off his back again in one swift motion.

The girl had grabbed her spear and was ready to take a few hits. Rozen struck at her several times, spinning between each strike to gain momentum. She blocked one strike. Two strikes. Three strikes.

After the third, he kicked at her and she blocked it with her spear again, the force pushing her back. Rozen lifted his sword up and launched it at the ground. The force of the attack stuck the blade into the ground and knocked the spear weilder down. He ripped the blade out of the ground and stepped over her, pointing his sword at her throat. She put her spear down in surrender. He helped her up.

He turned toward the girl with the throwing knives. She dropped them and put her hands up. Rozen smiled.

The other girl shot at his calf. The bolt made contact. It peirced through the flesh, coming out the other side.

"Ah, shit!" he yelled.

"NEBULA!" one of her teammates shouted.

Rozen shrugged off the pain and strode towards the girl with the crossbow, the bolt still in his leg. He stood a few feet away from her.

"That was rude." he told her.

She pointed her crossbow at him.

"Do it." he said firmly. "Kill me. Not like I have an aura to protect me."

She sighed and put her crossbow down. He smiled.

"No hard feelings?" he asked.

Nebula smiled. "None."

Rozen turned and walked to the arena entrance. Atlesian guards approached him. He sighed and put his hands up.

"Okay, what did I do this time?" he asked sarcastically. The guards moved to put handcuffs on him. Again, bad move.

He stepped back. At the speed of light he had decapitated all of the android soldiers. The crowd gasped. Rozen sheathed his sword and left the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again. Hope you enjoyed the fight last chapter, though it was a bit short. And kind of stupid how the other three just surrendered but I'm not good at writing fight scenes. Sue me. If anyone does have any tips on how to write good or more detailed fight scenes then feel free to tell me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Rozen proudly walked out of the coliseum and out to the airdocks. He reached the end of one of the... jetty things and sat down. He could cheering and clapping behind him. The next fight would have started.

He heard footsteps behind him. He leaned back, looking at whoever was behind him upside down. His hair fell towards the ground.

Yang sat next to him.

"So... that was pretty cool." she told him.

"I try my best. What's up?" he asked.

Yang sighed.

"I don't know. Blake thinks that it was immature, Weiss thinks that you're a horrible person for destroying Atlas property. And Ruby, she's just Ruby. She thinks it was one of the most amazing things ever. She looks up to you." Yang said.

"Blake pissed?" he simply asked.

"Not really. She's not mad, just slightly annoyed. At one point, I think she said that you looked pretty hot out there." she said, nudging him with her elbow.

He laughed and Yang did, too.

"I'm sorry." Rozen said.

"What for?" Yang asked.

"You know. Completely ruining your life and devastating your childhood." he said, nonchalantly.

"Oh. Right. That. How could I forget?" she replied, sarcastically. "Didn't we go over this?"

"Yes, but I can't stretch how sorry I am. I was young and stupid. But I wouldn't have gone if I didn't have to. I had no choice." he admitted.

Yang got up. "Not this again." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yang. Why can't you just accept that? It wasn't my fault. I would have stayed. Why wouldn't I?" he argued.

"Because you could have stayed! You always go on about it not being your fault. But it was! Why don't you just live up to that instead of hiding it?!" she yelled.

Rozen sighed. He pulled his sword out and held it over the edge. Yang grabbed it out of his hand.

"No! You're not running away fron your problems! You don't get to do that twice." she scolded.

He stood up and walked back towards the arena. Yang followed. He got to the maintenance halls. He saw a figure standing there. A woman. She had tanned skin and pale green hair. She walked past, completely ignoring them.

Rozen stopped.

"Yang, listen."

"What?" Yang asked coldly.

"I want to stay. I really do. I want to stay here with Blake and Ruby and you. And Weiss, I guess." he admitted.

Yang had a look of disgust on her face.

"What?!" she yelled. Did he just tell her, to her face, that he wanted to leave them all behind?

"Yeah. I want to just ditch you all. Why not, am I right?" he smirked.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you think you can go ahead and do that?" she asked sternly.

She was furious at this point.

"Yang, what are you talking about?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she shouted.

"Are you okay? I'll call Ruby. Maybe you're not feeling well." he told her.

Ruby answered the call instantly.

"Oh my god, that was awesome! How did you do the thing whe-" she yelled, excitedly.

"Listen, Ruby. I don't think Yang's feeling well. We're in the maintenance hall. Could you come and get her?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure." she agreed and hung up.

Rozen put his scroll away.

"Yang, what's up? Why are you acting like this?" he questioned.

"What, is there something wrong with me? Is that why you want to run off?!"

Emerald chuckled silently. She barely had to do anything. She adjusted the blondes hearing and that was it. All she was doing at this point was concealing herself.

Yang readied her fists. She was fueled by pure hatred and disgust. Her sense of judgement was completely gone.

"Yang, I'm not fighting you." he told her.

"Fine. Then I'll just fight you. Just stand there and look pretty." she said as she backed up and threw a punch at him. He swiftly dodged the hit and moved behind her.

Rosen pulled his sword out, only out of fear of the fact that Yang had Ember Celica loaded and at the ready. Rozen moved back as she threw another punch and raised his sword as she kicked at him.

"Yang, stop! I'm not fighting!" he demanded.

Yang yelled as she charged at him and threw several punches at him. He didn't block them and she hit him square in the chest three times. He held his chest in pain.

Yang stopped for a moment. She grit her teeth then resumed her actions.

"What's wrong with you, Yang?" Ruby shouted from behind.

Yang stopped and turned to Ruby. Weiss and Blake stood behind her, looking worried.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"He wants to leave us."

Rozen shook his head at Ruby.

"Yang, that doesn't mean you have to fight. You could seriously hurt him." the small girl warned.

"Good."

She lunged forwards. He raised his blade. Yang wildly punched and kicked at him, trying to break his defences.

"I couldn't take it, you know?" she told him as she shot a bullet at him, which he dodged easily.

"All that happiness? Gone, the minute you left us."

She punched him three more times, each blow landing its mark.

"All I wanted was to have you in my life." she continued.

Rozen gasped. She knocked all the air out of him. He stepped back.

"I wasn't dreaming when you were gone. I wish I was. I wish I was wrong."

She shot and he dodged the bullets, flipping to the side.

"How could you leave us? You you would stay. Every day was a nightmare." Yang wiped a tear away.

"You know, I didn't plan on it. I was only doing what I thought was right." Rozen argued in defence.

"And in the middle of all this madness, you leave us to fight for ourselves!" she yelled over the top of him.

"I know that you're angry and mad. You feel that I left you in a world full of madness. I wish we could just talk this out for a minute. Just so I can make you understand why I did it." he told her.

She fired a few more shots and Rozen blocked them with his sword.

"Yang, you're all that ever mattered to me, okay? And I'm shattered forever. I just tried to protect you! Even though I failed... I never planned on leaving you there alone. I thought I'd see you when I came back."

She ran towards him and threw a punch. He grabbed her arm and threw her away.

"You told us it would be okay!" Yang shouted.

"I know, but now I'm just a liar." he said, solemnly.

She picked herself back up and punched his side.

He yelled in pain. He fell to the ground.

"I didn't have a choice. I did what I had to do. I made a sacrifice."

"And you only forced a bigger one on us."

"Listen, Yang. I know you lived a nightmare and I caused you all that pain."

She pulled him to his feet by the collar. She punched him in the gut and he stumbled backwards.

"You weren't the only one who needed me! I thought you understood that?" he asked.

"You were the one I needed and you left us! Just like we thought you would!" she yelled.

She stood right in front of him.

"Yang. I'd change it if I could." he tried.

"It doesn't matter. The petals scatter now." she said as she punched him five times in the chest, firing off shots out of her gauntlets as she made impact.

Red spewed out of his back. But it wasn't blood. Tiny little rose petals, thousands of them, flew out of him and floated to the ground. Blood dripped out of his mouth and Yang stopped cold. She looked at her hands. She just shot her own brother. She shot him. She killed him. Did she?

Rozen fell to his knees, putting his hands on the cold, metal floor. He gasped, barely managing not to drown in his own blood. Blood started to flow out of his stomach. There was silence. Everyone was petrified. Yang dropped down beside him and tried to cover his wounds to stop the bleeding. Ruby screamed and yelled for help. Blake ran to his side and clutched his hand. Weiss pulled out her scroll and called for medical assistance.

People had heard shots and there were Atlesian guards there in an instant. General Ironwood walked over to him.

"Guess our work is done." he said, sounding satisfied.

"What?! No! You have to help him! DO SOMETHING!" Weiss yelled at him. He kept walking.

He felt a tug on his hand. Ruby grabbed onto his hands, tears flowing like a river.

"Please. Do something. He'll die." she said softly between sobs.

Ironwood sighed. He looked to one of his soldiers.

"Call a medic." he said reluctantly.

Rozen had succumb to realisation and knew that he was going to die, lying on a hard steel floor. He screamed and screamed. He cursed wildly and thrashed around in pain. Blake kept a grip on his hand. She quietly cried.

Rozen stopped. He looked at Ruby. Suddenly, he wasn't worried about himself

"Come here." he commanded. She complied.

"Ruby. I love you. Okay? Don't forget that. Blake. If I... die, take care of Ruby. You too, Yang." he requested.

He was on his back now. He laid his head down on Yang's lap. He sighed. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed. The bloodflow had reduced. His body was starting to shut itself down. He felt tired.

His vision suddenly turned black. He felt at peace.

/

 **So. That happened. Also, if you didn't realise, the dialogue when Yang was fighting Rozen was the lyrics from Red Like Roses Part II. I did alter the words a bit, so it didn't rhyme because that would sound weird. And there was a little bit of change in perspective. If you didn't know, the first part of the song is intended to be from Ruby's perspective. The later part, is intended to be from Summer's perspective. So I decided to switch Ruby with Yang and Summer with Rozen. Mostly, because I thought that the situation kind if fits. Also, I love this song like it's my child and I felt like it would be cool to put it into a chapter. Ok, you should probably move onto the next chapter. If it's out at the time you read this. Ok, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so that last chapter may have been a bit... yeah, I don't really know. But anyway, at the time of me writing this, I'm so stuck. I might leave the story to rest a little and maybe move on to another story. But I want to stick with RWBY because I find it easier to write about than most other stuff. But what's really been stirring through my head is smut. Ok, that came out wrong. I mean, writing smut. I've never tried it before but it seems to be sort of popular and people seem to request that a lot from everyone so I'm mot sure wether to give it a try or not.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

\

 _Wait a fucking second. If I can think, does that mean I'm not dead? Or is this what being dead is like. Dad once said that you just see blackness. Qrow said that you dream but never wake up. I don't know if either of them are right, but if this is all it is then it's gonna get old real quickly._

Then, he could hear yelling. He heard a voice shout. It was close. Right in front of his face. Wait. His face?

"CLEAR!" a voice shouted. He felt a sensation of the most intense pain he ever experienced. He also felt like his lungs were overflowing with air. Like he'd explode.

" **HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, SHIT!"**

He laughed. He sat up. He pat his hands over his body.

"Well, would you look at that!" he yelled loudly, smiling.

"I'm alive. How about that! That was cool! And fun. Let's do it again sometime!" he yelled. He jumped to his feet. He was surrounded by Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. There was a medical officer next to Yang, holding a defibrillator. There was also a group of Atlesian Knights.

He chuckled. He punched one of the androids in the side of the head.

"Ow! Shit!" he cursed. "Noted: coming back to life doesn't give you super strength."

He looked at the girls. A frown spread across his face. What the hell was he doing? He just died and then came back to life. His sister killed him. The people that are mosr important to him are on the ground, in tears.

"Rozen..." Yang said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're dead." she told him.

"What? I'm kind of alive. Wait. Am I dead and this is what I'm seeing in death?" he theorised.

"No. But technically, you aren't alive." she said. She pointed to a heart monitor, connected to his chest. He hadn't noticed it. He could hear the flatline tone.

He pulled the monitor off.

"I'm not alive. But I am!" he yelled. He had his hands on his head.

"Rozen, calm down." Ruby demanded.

"No! I just died, and even after I come back to life, I'm dead?! No! I'm not going to calm down!" he yelled.

He stepped backwards. A void opened up behind him. He let himself fall into it. He looked scared.

"Rozen!" Ruby yelled after him. She got up and the void closed. She sighed.

Yang put her head in her hands and started to cry. Blake wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug, stroking Yang's back.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's alright." she quietly whispered.

* * *

\

Rozen approached the log house and knocked on the door. His father opened it.

"What's up buddy?"

"Well, I'm dead for starters."

Taiyang chuckled. He put a hand on Rozen's back and led him inside.

"Tell me all about it."

\

* * *

Ruby stood there, trembling. Weiss put an arm around her shoulder. The smaller girl leaned into her partner, sobbing.

Weiss rubbed Ruby's shoulder.

Blake broke the silence.

"I think it would be best if we all just went home." she suggested.

"Yang?" Ruby asked. She wanted to just do what Yang wanted. She had just killed her brother. She was ashamed. She let pure hatred and fury take over her brain.

"Y-yeah. Whatever you want." Yang agreed.

Blake sighed and hugged Yang again.

"I'm sorry, Yang." she whispered.

Weiss looked concerned for both Yang and Ruby. The General approached the girls, standing above them.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, girls. Looks like he's run off again..." he said.

Ruby was angry when she heard the last part.

"What... what did you say?" she asked menacingly.

"Oh. Nothing." he replied, not wanting to start a fight with a teenager.

Blake helped Yang up. The blonde girl's legs were trembling. She started to head towards the exit.

Emerald had herself still concealed. She had to keep herself from laughing, herself. Cinder would be happy with this.

She slowly backed away and left the corridor.

* * *

Team RWBY had sat in their room in complete silence for about 10 minutes. Ruby sat on Weiss' bed, the white haired girl next to her. She had an arm wrapped around Ruby's waist, pulling her into a hug.

Yang sat up on her bed. Blake climbed up and sat next to her.

"I can't believe it. I'm so stupid. Why would I do something like that?" Yang whispered to herself, contemplating.

"Did he really say all that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I thought that he was just starting to get back into our lives." Yang answered. She started to tear up. Blake wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and pulled her head into her own neck. She slowly stroked Yang's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

* * *

"And that pretty much brings us to now." Rozen said to his father.

Tai nodded.

"I'm sorry. It must have been tough. And painful." Tai consoled.

Rozen got up and walked to the door. He put a hand on the doorknob when his father stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, intrigued.

Rozen sighed. He turned and hugged the older man.

"I have to go. It may not be legal, but I'm going to go fight Atlas."

"Rozen. You can't fight an entire kingdom."

"Well, you haven't seen me fight lately. I don't care if I have to bring the fight to them, I'm going to show them that they can't control everyone." the young man argued.

"Why do you hate Atlas? What have they done to you?" Tai asked.

"It's... you know Winter? Winter Schnee?"

"Of course. She's one of the best in the Atlesian army." Taiyang told him.

"Well, we're good friends. At least, we used to be. The military took over her life and we drifted apart. She was all I had in a world where I was alone. I lashed out at the miltary in anger and she was supposed to stop me. After I evaded arrest for a year or two, and carried out countless attacks on their inhumane android soldiers, they put more than just a bounty on my head. They ordered my execution upon arrest."

Tai needed a moment.

"So, are you still on their list? On the death row list?" the father asked.

"Well, the only time I see Winter is when Ozpin needs something from both of us, or when I get caught and she fights on my side. As in, I have to rely on her to save my ass whenever I get caught." Rozen told him.

Tai opened the door.

"I'd like if you stayed. But it's your choice." he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But I have to do this. I've gone too far to give up." the younger man said. He stepped outside and opened a void.

"So you got that down pat, huh?" he asked his son, referring to his ability to open voids and teleport at will.

"You tell me." he said, smiling as he stepped through the portal.

This was where it started. This was the start of the fight. He wouldn't let them control him. This wasn't just a fight against the system. It was a fight for survival.

/

* * *

/

 **Well, that does it. That is the end of this story. However, from now, I will start on a sort of continuation. I want it to be more focused on the background characters. Not solely on Team RWBY. I plan to have Team CFVY in most of it. Mostly just characters that aren't really shown a lot. That, and I love Velvet and Coco as characters.**

 **Anyway, I won't see you in the next chapter. But I will see you in the next story.**


End file.
